<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Dish Dilemma by Sarbear08</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935488">The Dish Dilemma</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarbear08/pseuds/Sarbear08'>Sarbear08</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Johnlock, Established Relationship, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Sherlock doesn't like being ignored, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, breaking dishes, doing the dishes, just like John, quiet nights, snuggles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:27:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarbear08/pseuds/Sarbear08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock hates the quiet nights. Not because there are no cases to solve. Not because it’s one of the rare times Mrs. Hudson doesn’t bring them dinner. Not even because John does the cooking. It is because of what happens after they eat dinner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Dish Dilemma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has been translated into Russian by Little_Unicorn and can be found here https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206541</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sherlock hates the quiet nights. Not because there are no cases to solve. Not because it’s one of the rare times Mrs. Hudson doesn’t bring them dinner. Not even because John does the cooking. It is because of what happens after they eat dinner.</p><p>John will stand, let out a hideously contented sigh and stretch with his arms high above his head, the hem of his jumper lifting just high enough for Sherlock to glimpse the softness of his middle. He’ll lean down and press a kiss to Sherlock’s temple. Then the most awful thing always happens, time and time again without fail.</p><p>John will collect the dishes and head to the sink and he’ll <em>wash them. </em>He’ll insist on doing the dishes rather than joining Sherlock for a snuggle on the couch—or a more adult version of a snuggle in the bedroom, on some nights—and how <em>dare </em>he.</p><p>Sherlock has tried everything to prevent John from doing the dishes. He’s insisted on leaving them until the next day (“can’t have them molding overnight, Mrs. Hudson won’t be pleased about that.”) He’s tried to convince John to use paper plates (“Sherlock, the toxic waste we throw away from your experiments is enough for the environment to handle.”) He’s even tried offering to wash the dishes himself (“Sherlock are you feeling alright? Maybe you should go lie down.”)</p><p>Sherlock is tired of being ignored in favor of the dishes—even though it’s usually for no more than fifteen minutes. On this particular evening, he’s decided to actually do something about it.</p><p>As per usual, John lets out a positively sinful sigh and stretches. Sherlock’s eyes are briefly drawn to the pale line of John’s stomach that is exposed by the motion—something that doesn’t seem to escape John’s notice. He grins and presses a kiss to Sherlock’s temple, then collects the dishes and stands over the sink as it fills.</p><p>Sherlock puts his plan into action. He sidles up behind John, wraps his arms around his middle and presses the entire length of his body against John’s back, making his interest in the proceedings rather obvious. John hums and leans back into Sherlock’s chest, but continues to wash the dishes.</p><p>Infuriating.</p><p>Sherlock frowns. Not the outcome he was hoping for. Perhaps he needs to dramatically increase the temptation after all. He lets his lips brush against the nape of John’s neck and pauses there with his nose pressed into John’s hair to take a deep breath. When John seems to be impervious to his advances, he continues on, pressing a path of soft kisses down to John’s shoulder before returning back to the junction of his neck and shoulder, where he allows his teeth to graze against John’s skin.</p><p>John shivers and a plate falls back into the sink with a loud <em>clink, </em>sending dishwater spraying across the counter. Sherlock grins. John will surely be all his now. But to Sherlock’s dismay, John takes a deep breath and soldiers on with the dishes.</p><p>No matter. Sherlock has never been known to give up easily when he wants something. And he <em>wants. </em></p><p>He continues to lavish John’s neck with kisses, now biting and sucking at all the exposed skin his mouth can reach. Sherlock can <em>feel </em>John’s rather impressive self control begin to waiver, his body trembling where it’s pressed against Sherlock.</p><p>Sherlock works his way to John’s ear and whispers, “bedroom. Now,” in a low, rumbling tone.</p><p>A mug falls into the sink with a <em>splosh, </em>crashing against the edge of the sink on its way down and possibly shattering into the sudsy water but it doesn’t matter because John is turning around and pressing his lips to Sherlock’s. His fingers, still wet from the dish water, are digging into his hips and working their way under his shirt and John is slotting their hips together and Sherlock forgets to <em>breathe. </em></p><p>Somehow they manage to stumble into the bedroom without breaking the kiss—or anymore dishes—and they fall onto the bed, limbs tangled together, hands and lips roaming across flushed skin, bodies pressed together.</p><p>Sherlock thinks he could grow to love the quiet nights if they always ended like this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>